wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Laura Blanc
thumb|right|200px|Laura Blanc Laura Blanc est une actrice française pratiquant également le doublage. Elle est la voix française régulière de Kate Beckinsale, Jennifer Garner, Amanda Peet, Ashley Scott, Paula Patton, Maggie Lawson, Yvonne Strahovski, Rosamund Pike et Rebecca Ferguson ainsi qu'une des voix récurrentes de Kathryn Hahn, Reese Witherspoon, Cobie Smulders et Amy Smart. Active dans l'animation, elle est notamment la voix de la princesse Kida dans le film d’animation Atlantide, l'empire perdu ainsi que celle de la princesse Mira Nova dans la série d’animation Les Aventures de Buzz l'Éclair. Elle est également connu pour avoir prêté sa voix à de nombreux personnages du jeu vidéo, dont notamment à Carmelita Fox dans les jeux Sly Cooper, à Liara T'Soni dans la trilogie Mass Effect ou encore à Chloé Frazer dans la saga Uncharted. Biographie Voxographie Cinéma Films * Jennifer Garner dans (20 films) : ** Arrête-moi si tu peux (2002) : Cheryl Ann ** Daredevil (2003) : Elektra Natchios ** 30 ans sinon rien (2004) : Jenna Rink ** Elektra (2005) : Elektra Natchios ** Ma vie sans lui (2006) : Gray Wheeler ** Le Royaume (2007) : Janet Meyes ** Juno (2008) : Vanessa Loring ** Hanté par ses ex (2009) : Jenny Perotti ** Mytho-Man (2010) : Anna ** Valentine's Day (2010) : Julia Fitzpatrick ** Arthur, un amour de milliardaire (2011) : Susan Johnson ** La Famille Pickler (2012''Doublage réalisé en 2013 et sorti la même année directement à la télévision en France.) : Laura Pickler ** ''Dallas Buyers Club (2013) : ** Men, Women and Children (2014) : Patricia Beltmeyer ** Le Pari (2014) : Ali Parker ** Alexandre et sa journée épouvantablement terrible et affreuse (2014) : Kelly Cooper ** Joyeuse fête des mères (2016) : Dana Barton ** Ma vie de chat (2016) : Lara ** Wakefield (2017) : Diana Wakefield ** Love, Simon (2018) : Emily Spier * Kate Beckinsale dans (18 films) : ** Pearl Harbor (2001) : Evelyn Johnson ** Laurel Canyon (2002) : Alex ** Underworld (2003) : Selene ** Underworld 2 : Évolution (2006) : Selene ** Click : Télécommandez votre vie (2006) : Donna Newman ** Snow Angels (2007) : Annie Marchand ** Motel (2007) : Amy Fox ** Whiteout (2009) : Carrie Stetko ** Underworld 3 : Le Soulèvement des Lycans (2009) : Selene (voix off) ** Underworld : Nouvelle Ère (2012) : Selene ** Contrebande (2012) : Kate Farraday ** Total Recall : Mémoires programmées (2012) : Lori ** Mensonges et Faux Semblants (2013''Doublage réalisé en 2014.) : Cate McCallLe film est sorti directement en DVD. ** ''Hysteria (2014''Doublage réalisé en 2015.) : Eliza Graves ** ''L'Affaire Jessica Fuller (2014''Doublage réalisé en 2016.) : Simone Ford ** ''Absolutely Anything (2015) : Catherine ** Love and Friendship (2016) : Lady Susan Vernon ** Underworld: Blood Wars (2017) : Selene * Rosamund Pike dans (9 films) : ** Doom (2005) : Samantha Grimm ** Orgueil et Préjugés (2005) : Jane Bennet ** La Colère des Titans (2012) : Andromède ** Gone Girl (2014) : Amy Elliott Dunne ** A Long Way Down (2014) : Penny ** Ce week-end-là... (2014) : Abi ** Blind Date (2015) : Miranda Wells ** Hostiles (2018) : Rosalie Quaid ** Otages à Entebbe (2018) : Brigitte Kuhlmann * Amanda Peet dans (7 films) : ** Tout peut arriver (2003) : Marin ** Mon voisin le tueur 2 (2004) : Jill ** Syriana (2005) : Julie Goodman ** (2006) : Phoenix ** Boston Streets (2008) : Stacy Reilly ** 2012 (2009 ) : Kate ** La Beauté du geste (2010) : Mary * Rebecca Ferguson dans (7 films) : ** Hercule (2014) : Ergenia ** Florence Foster Jenkins (2016) : Kathleen ** Life : Origine inconnue (2017) : Miranda North ** Le Bonhomme de neige (2017) : Katrine Bratt ** Alex, le destin d'un roi (2019) : Morgana ** Men in Black International (2019) : Riza ** Doctor Sleep (2019) : Rose « Claque » O'Hara * Cobie Smulders dans (6 films) : ** Avengers (2012) : agent du SHIELD Maria Hill ** Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hiver (2014) : agent du SHIELD Maria Hill ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : agent du SHIELD Maria Hill ** Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) : Major Susan Turner ** Avengers: Infinity War (2018) : Maria Hill ** Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) : Maria Hill * Kathryn Hahn dans (5 films) : ** Comment se faire larguer en 10 leçons (2003) : Michelle Rubin ** De pères en fils (2004) : Sarah ** Bad Words (2013) : Jenny Widgeon ** Broadway Therapy (2014) : Delta Simmons ** Private Life (2018) : Rachel * Reese Witherspoon dans (5 films) : ** Vanity Fair : La Foire aux vanités (2004) : Becky Sharp ** Comment savoir (2010) : Lisa ** Target (2012) : Lauren Scott ** The Good Lie (2014) : Carrie ** Un cœur à prendre (2017) : Alice * Paula Patton dans (5 films) : ** Swing Vote : La Voix du cœur (2008) : Kate Madison ** Mission impossible : Protocole Fantôme (2011) : Jane Carter ** Jumping the Broom (2011) : Sabrina Watson ** 2 Guns (2013) : Deb ** Traffik (2018) : Brea * Amy Smart dans (4 films) : ** Hyper Tension (2006) : Eve ** Mirrors (2008) : Angela Carson ** Hyper Tension 2 (2009) : Eve ** Bad Country (2013) : Lynn Weiland * Elizabeth Banks dans : ** À la dérive (2002) : Debi ** Les Grands Frères (2009) : Beth ** Les Intrus (2009) : Rachel Summers * Diane Kruger dans : ** Benjamin Gates et le Livre des secrets (2008) : Abigail Chase ** Père et Fille (2015) : Elisabeth ** Infiltrator (2016) : Kathy Ertz * Yvonne Strahovski dans : ** Killer Elite (2011) : Anne ** Maman, j'ai raté ma vie (2013) : Jessica ** I, Frankenstein (2014) : Terra Wessex * Shannon Elizabeth dans : ** Scary Movie (2000) : Buffy Gilmore ** Jay et Bob contre-attaquent (2001) : Justice * Sarah Polley dans : ** Le Poids de l'eau (2000) : Maren Hontvedt ** Splice (2009) : Elsa * Maura Tierney dans : ** Bienvenue à Mooseport (2004) : Sally Mannis ** Baby Mama (2008) : Caroline Holbrook * Jaime Pressly dans : ** DOA: Dead or Alive (2007) : Tina Armstrong ** I Love You, Man (2009) : Denise * Kristen Bell dans : ** Sans Sarah, rien ne va ! (2008) : Sarah Marshall ** Thérapie de couples (2009) : Cynthia * Claire Forlani dans : ** Le Médaillon (2003) : Nicole James ** Precious Cargo (2016) : Karen * 1979''Film redoublé en 2001. : ''Superman : Loïs Lane (Margot Kidder) * 1998 : Big Party : Molly Stinson (Michelle Brookhurst) * 2000 : Virgin Suicides : Mary Lisbon (A. J. Cook) * 2000 : Le Fantôme de Sarah Williams : Sarah Williams (Jennifer Connelly) * 2001 : Bully : Alice Willis (Bijou Phillips) * 2001 : L'Ascenseur : Niveau 2 : Jennifer Evans (Naomi Watts) * 2002 : Allumeuses ! : Greta (Chelsea Bond) * 2002 : Jeux pervers : Elizabeth (January Jones) * 2002 : Le Nouveau : Courtney (Sunny Mabrey) * 2003 : Kangourou Jack : Jessie (Estella Warren) * 2003 : 8 Mile : Jenny (Taryn Manning) * 2003 : Pour le meilleur et pour le rire : Lauren (Monet Mazur) * 2003 : École paternelle : la mère de Becca (Annabelle Gurwitch) * 2005 : American Crime : Jesse St. Claire (Rachael Leigh Cook) * 2005 : Shérif, fais-moi peur : Daisy Duke (Jessica Simpson) * 2005 : Red Eye : Sous haute pression : Cynthia (Jayma Mays) * 2006 : 8 mm 2 : Perversions fatales : Tish (Lori Heuring) * 2006 : Thank You for Smoking : Jill Naylor (Kim Dickens) * 2007 : Détour mortel 2 : Nina Papas (Erica Leerhsen) * 2008 : Yes Man : Stephanie (Molly Sims) * 2009 : Un mariage de rêve : Sarah Hurst (Charlotte Riley) * 2010 : Piranha 3D : Danni Arslow (Kelly Brook) * 2010 : Bébé mode d'emploi : Janine Groff (Sarah Burns) * 2010 : Burlesque : Natalie (Dianna Agron) * 2010 : L'Ange du mal : Antonella D'Agostino (Paz Vega) * 2011 : Scream 4 : Rachel (Anna Paquin) * 2012 : The Words : Celia (Nora Arnezeder) * 2013 : Monsoon Shootout : Rani (Tannishtha Chatterjee) * 2016 : Miss Sloane : Cynthia (Lucy Owen) * 2016''Bien que ce film soit sorti directement à la télévision en France, ce dernier n'est pas un téléfilm. : ''Un tueur parmi nous : Helen Hathaway (Ashley Scott) * 2017 : The Killing Pact : Hayley (Emily Rose) * 2017 : Moi, Tonya : Dody Teachman (Bojana Novakovic) * 2018 : Game Night : Sarah (Sharon Horgan) Films d'animation * 1995''Doublage réalisé seulement en 2005. : ''Pompoko : Koharu * 2001 : Atlantide, l'empire perdu : la princesse Kida * 2002 : Cendrillon 2 : Une vie de princesse : Cendrillon * 2003 : Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide : la princesse Kida * 2004 : Kiki la petite sorcière : Ursula * 2006 : Renaissance : Bislane Tasuiev * 2007 : Le Sortilège de Cendrillon : Cendrillon * 2008 : Les Aventures de Impy le Dinosaure : Peg * 2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Asajj Ventress * 2009 : Le Monde merveilleux de Impy : Peg * 2012 : L'Âge de glace 4 : KiraDoublé par Jennifer Lopez dans la version originale. (voix et chant) * 2016 : L'Âge de glace : Les Lois de l'Univers : Kira * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Cendrillon Télévision Téléfilms * Ashley Scott dans : (13 téléfilms) ** Le Courrier de Noël (2011) : Kristi North ** Passion trouble (2012) : Christine ** Voleuse d'enfant (2013) : Anne ** Le Meurtrier de minuit (2013) : Lauren Price ** Un homme trop parfait (2013) : April ** Holiday Road Trip (2013) : Maya ** Une proie facile (2015) : Julia ** Une vie à recommencer (2016) : Mina Gardner ** Protéger ma fille à tout prix (2017) : Arden Walsh ** Amour et Indiscrétion (2017) : Elizabeth ** Une famille en sursis (2017) : Karen Clark ** One Small Indiscretion (2017) : Caroline Winters ** A Tale of Two Coreys (2018) : Sheila Feldman * Dina Meyer dans : (11 téléfilms) ** Piégée sur la toile (2008) : Beth Wyatt ** Coupable de séduction (2008) : Rebecca Walker ** Un voisin trop charmant (2008) : Sara ** Erreur fatale (2009) : Julia ** Accusée par erreur (2013) : Kay Sullivan ** Noël au soleil (2014) : Jessica Brady ** Mensonges et Vérité (2015) : Allison ** Innocence volée (2015) : Carissa Kensington ** Les Chaussures magiques (2015) : Kathleen Larou ** Vol 192 (2016) : Sarah Plummer ** Girlfriend Killer (2017) : l'inspectrice Michelle Price * Tori Spelling dans : (7 téléfilms) ** Le Cadeau de Carole (2003) : Carol Cartman ** Un mariage à l'épreuve (2005) : Nina Hamilton ** Une famille pour Charlie (2005) : Charlie McKenzie ** Au-delà de la vérité (2006) : Holly Winters ** La Maison du secret (2007) : Elise ** Les Princesses des neiges (2012) : Marci ** Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? (2016) : Julie Lewisohn * Amy Smart dans : (5 téléfilms) ** American 70's : Ces années là (2001) : Christie Shales ** The Redemption (2011) : Jenny Porter ** Les 12 Noël de Kate (2012) : Kate Stanton ** Terrifiée par mon mari (2014) : Meredith ** Coup de foudre et imprévus (2017) : Mary Landers * Maggie Lawson dans : (5 téléfilms) ** Le Cœur d'un autre (2002) : Amanda Maddox ** Quand la vie est Rose (2004) : Rachel ** Mort en beauté (2009) : Lacey Smithsonian ** Un crime à la mode (2009) : Lacey Smithsonian ** Psych: The Movie (2017) : Juliet O'Hara * Sarah Carter dans : (5 téléfilms) ** Ma vie très privée (2008) : Angela Lucas ** Mystère à Salem Falls (2012) : Addie Peabody ** The Toyman Killer (2013) : ** Un cow-boy pour Noël (2014) : Holly Jensen ** Trahie par le passé (2015) : Sarah Winters * Alexandra Holden dans : ** Dette de sang (2003) : Sunny Burkhardt ** L'École de la vie (2004) : Scarlett Smith ** Au bord de la folie (2007) : Jamie ** Maman à 16 ans (2014) : Alicia Lynne * Shannon Elizabeth dans : ** L'Affaire Enron (2004) : Courtney ** Un mariage presque parfait (2006) : Samantha ** Dans l'ombre du doute (2014) : Linda ** Catch a Christmas Star (2014) : Nicky Crandon * Polly Shannon dans : ** Jesse Stone : En l'absence de preuves (2006) : Abby Taylor ** Jesse Stone : Une ville trop tranquille (2007) : Abby Taylor ** Un cœur d'athlète (2009) : Donna Clavel * Emily Rose dans : ** La Maison des souvenirs (2014) : Mary Ross ** Carly, 16 ans, enlevée et vendue (2017) : Annalise O'Neil ** Coup de foudre avant l'heure (2017) : Trish Harper * Elisabeth Röhm dans : ** Crimes of the Past (2009) : Josephine Sparrow ** Coup de foudre pour Noël (2011) : Priscilla Hall ** Sous le charme de Noël (2014) : Priscilla Hall * Christina Cox dans : ** À la recherche de M. Parfait (2009) : Hallie Galloway ** La Fugitive (2013) : Cameron Langford ** À l'aube de la destruction (2014) : * Claire Forlani dans : ** La Diplomate (2009) : Pippa Porter ** Dès le premier regard (2010) : Christine ** Une femme sous influence (2016) : Alison Wynn * Jewel Staite dans : ** Miracle à Manhattan (2010) : Holly Wilson ** Le Jugement dernier (2011) : Brooke ** Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? (2017) : Stella Williams * Kristin Kreuk dans : ** La Prophétie du sorcier (2005) : Tenar ** Ben-Hur (2011) : Tirzah * Crystal Allen dans : ** Anaconda 3 (2009) : Amanda Hayes ** Anaconda 4 (2010) : Amanda Hayes * Heike Makatsch dans : ** Dr. Hope (2010) : Hope Bridges Adams ** Retour au pays (2012) : Katarina Endriss * Sarah Thompson dans : ** Une nounou pour Noël (2011) : Tina ** Les Douze Vœux de Noël (2012) : Faith * Erin Cahill dans : ** Le Chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) : Rachel Ashe ** Le Chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3 (2012) : Rachel Ashe * Esther Schweins dans : ** La Châtelaine (2012) : Isabel de Melancourt ** Hôtel de rêve... (En Birmanie) (2013) : Anna Pauli * 1995 : Abandonnée et trahie : Sarah (Farrah Forke) * 2000 : Blanc comme l'enfer : Carla Kincaid (Elisabeth Rosen) * 2002 : Firestarter : Sous l'emprise du feu : Charlene « Charlie » McGee (Marguerite Moreau) * 2002 : Romance de rêve : Diane Beltrami (Guinevere Turner) * 2003 : Un assassin en liberté : Kathrin Bahro (Esther Zimmering) * 2003 : Femmes à Hollywood : Nikki Roman (Pascale Hulton) * 2003 : Une célibataire à New York : Amanda (Sadie LeBlanc) * 2004 : Coup de cœur, coup de foudre : Alix Mason (Sarah Alexander) * 2004 : Cyclone, catégorie 6 : Le Choc des tempêtes : Rebecca Kerns (Chandra West) * 2005 : La Huitième Plaie : Vicky (Julie Benz) * 2005 : Icône : Sonia Astrova (Annika Peterson) * 2005 : L'Incroyable Voyage de Mary Bryant : Mary Bryant (Romola Garai) * 2006 : Tsunami : Les Jours d'après : Ellen (Kate Ashfield) * 2006 : La Fille du Père Noël : Mary Class (Jenny McCarthy) * 2007 : Le Jeu de la vérité : Wendy Hartman (Kira Clavell) * 2007 : Une rivale dans ma maison : Sarah Daniels (Rebecca Budig) * 2008 : Contre tout l'or du monde : Mary Bassett (Helene Joy) * 2009 : Diamonds : Luna Koroma (Louise Rose) * 2010 : Aftershock : Tremblement de terre à New York : Diane Agostini (Jennifer Garner) * 2010 : Call-girl Undercover : Lizie (Jeanette Biedermann) * 2011 : Une proie certaine : agent Mason (Kate Greenhouse) * 2012 : Querelles de clocher : Christine Häberle (Karoline Eichhorn) * 2013 : Alles ausser Liebe : Emma Hell ( ) * 2013 : Dévorée par l'ambition : l'inspecteur Vetter (Krista Morin) * 2014 : Le Sourire des femmes : Aurélie Bredin (Melika Foroutan) * 2014 : Santa Con : Carol Guthrie (Melissa Sagemiller) * 2015 : The Leisure Class : Fiona (Bridget Regan) * 2017 : Second coup de foudre à Noël : Caroline (Katrina Begin) * 2018 : He Loved Them All : Sara Ross (Katherine Bailess) Séries télévisées * Anne Dudek dans : ** Dr House (2007-2012) : (19 épisodes) ** Castle (2010) : Emma Carnes (1 épisode) ** Covert Affairs (2010-2012) : Danielle Brooks (32 épisodes) ** Private Practice (2012) : Lori (1 épisode) ** Mentalist (2012) : Sloan Dietz (1 épisode) ** Esprits criminels (2013) : Emma Kerrigan (saison 8, épisode 5) ** Those Who Kill (2014) : Benedicte Schaeffer (9 épisodes) ** Grey's Anatomy (2014) : Elise (1 épisode) ** Rizzoli and Isles (2015) : Cynthia Wallace (1 épisode) ** The Magicians (2016-?) : le professeur Pearl Sunderland (5 épisodes, en cours) ** Flash (2017) : Tracy Brand (5 épisodes) ** You're The Worst (2017) : Whitney (3 épisodes) ** Harry Bosch (2018) : Pamela Duncan (4 épisodes) * Dina Meyer dans : ** Secret Agent Man (2001) : Holiday ** Miss Match (2004) : Lauren Hogan ** Point Pleasant, entre le bien et le mal (2006) : Amber Hargrove ** Monk (2008) : Sally Larkin (1 épisode) ** Burn Notice (2010) : Samantha (1 épisode) ** Castle (2011) : Lady Irena (1 épisode) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2011) : Holly Snow (2 épisodes) ** The Glades (2011) : Patricia Dixon (1 épisode) ** Esprits criminels (2012) : Regina Lampert (1 épisode) ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2012) : Sheila (3 épisodes) * Maura Tierney dans : ** Urgences (2000-2010) : Abby Lockhart (189 épisodes) ** Rescue Me : Les Héros du 11 septembre (2009-2011) : Kelly McPhee (9 épisodes) ** The Whole Truth (2010-2011) : Kathryn Peale (13 épisodes) ** The Good Wife (2013) : Maddie Hayward (7 épisodes) ** The Affair (depuis 2015-) : Helen Solloway ** Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams (2018) : Irene Lee (1 épisode) * Alexandra Holden dans : ** Deuxième Chance (2001) : Cassidy ** Ally McBeal (2002) : Jane Wilco (3 épisodes) ** Tru Calling : Compte à rebours (2005) : Jackie Connors (1 épisode) ** Private Practice (2009) : Laura (1 épisode) ** Royal Pains (2010) : Zoey Hill (1 épisode) ** Friends with Benefits (2012) : Dakota (1 épisode) * Maggie Lawson dans : ** (2002) : Eve (3 épisodes) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2006-2014) : Juliet O'Hara (119 épisodes) ** Fear Itself (2009) : Samantha (1 épisode) ** Justified (2012) : Layla (1 épisode) ** Mon oncle Charlie (2015) : Mademoiselle McMartin (7 épisodes) ** Angel from Hell (2016) : Allison (13 épisodes) * Sarah Carter dans : ** Numbers (2006) : Nadine Hodges (3 épisodes) ** Shark (2007-2009) : Madeleine Poe ** The Cleaner (2010) : Liz (1 épisode) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2011) : Pierce Spelman (1 épisode) ** Falling Skies (2011-2015) : Margaret ** Hawaii 5-0 (2015-?) : Lynn Downey * Kim Dickens dans : ** Deadwood (2004-2006) : Joanie Stubbs (34 épisodes) ** Numbers (2006) : Crystal Hoyle (2 épisodes) ** Treme (2010-2013) : Janette Desautel (38 épisodes) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2013) : Jill (1 épisode) ** Sons of Anarchy (2013-2014) : Colette Jane (7 épisodes) * Sarah Thompson dans : ** Boston Public (2001-2003) : Dana Poole ** Les Anges du bonheur (2002) : Kristie ** Angel (2004-2005) : Eve ** Sept à la maison (2006-2007) : Rose * Sprague Grayden dans : ** Le Monde de Joan (2005) : Judith Montgomery (9 épisodes) ** Private Practice (2008) : Susan McCullough (1 épisode) ** Prime Suspect (2011) : Fiona Davey (1 épisode) ** Touch (2012) : premier lieutenant Laura Davis (1 épisode) * Ashley Scott dans : ** Dark Angel (2001-2003) : Asha Barlow (21 épisodes) ** Jericho (2007-2009) : Emily Sullivan (28 épisodes) ** Unreal (2015) : Mary Newhouse (7 épisodes) * Kathryn Hahn dans : ** Preuve à l'appui (2001-2007) : Lily Lebowski (115 épisodes) ** Parks and Recreation (2012-2015) : Jennifer Barkley (11 épisodes) ** Happyish (2015) : Lee Payne (11 épisodes) * Jewel Staite dans : ** Stargate Atlantis (2006-2010) : Dr. Jennifer Keller ** The Killing (2013) : Caroline Swift (saison 3) ** Legends of Tomorrow (2016) : Dr.Rachel Bryce (1 épisode) * Yvonne Strahovski dans : ** Chuck (2008-2013) : Sarah Walker (91 épisodes) ** Dexter (2013) : Hannah McKay (17 épisodes) ** 24 heures chrono (2014) : Kate Morgan ([[Saison 9 de 24 heures chrono|12 épisodes, saison 9 - 24: Live Another Day]]) * Jennifer Garner dans : ** Sarah (2000) : Romy Sullivan ** Alias (2002-2007) : Sydney Bristow ** Camping (depuis 2018) : Kathryn McSorley-Jodell * Reese Witherspoon dans : ** Big Little Lies (depuis 2017) : Madeline Martha Mackenzie (14 épisodes - en cours) ** The Mindy Project (2017) : elle-même (saison 6, épisode 7) ** The Morning Show (depuis 2019) : Bradley Jackson (10 épisodes - en cours) * Kristin Kreuk dans : ** Smallville (2001-2009) : Lana Lang ** Beauty and the Beast (2012-2016) : Catherine Chandler * Jordana Spiro dans : ** Les Associées (2002) : Brandi Thorson ** La Loi selon Harry (2012) : Rachael Miller * Melika Foroutan dans : ** Fortune et Trahisons (2006-2008) : Jennifer Annast ** Berlin, brigade criminelle (2008-2011) : Sylvia Henke * Emily Rose dans : ** John from Cincinnati (2008) : Cass (10 épisodes) ** Haven (2010-2016) : Audrey Parker #1 / Lucy Ripley * Andrea Lowe dans : ** DCI Banks (depuis 2010) : sergent Annie Cabbot ** Houdini and Doyle (2017) : Beatrice Upton * Rebecca Ferguson dans : ** The White Queen (2014) : la reine Elizabeth d'York (mini-série de 10 épisodes) ** La Fille du désert (2015) : Dinah (mini-série en 2 épisodes) * Nathalie Kelley dans : ** Vampire Diaries (2016-2016) : Sybil ** Dynastie (depuis 2017) : Cristal Carrington-Flores * Ellie dans tous ses états : Susan Riggs (Lauren Bowles) * Le Protecteur : Claire Stasiak (Bethany Joy Lenz) * Dr House : Elise Snow (Myndy Crist) / Kara Mason (Hillary Tuck) * Les Experts : Miami : Erica Sikes (Amy Laughlin) * Californication : Sonja (Paula Marshall) * Harsh Realm : Le Royaume : Sophie Green (Samantha Mathis) * Le Monde merveilleux d'Andy Richter : Wendy McKay ( ) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip : Jordan McDeere (Amanda Peet) * The Shield : Diro Kezakhian (Franka Potente) * Réunion : Destins brisés : Katherine Clark (Laura Stone) * : Camilla Whitman ( ) * 30 Rock : Avery Jessup (Elizabeth Banks) * Monk : Pat (Emmanuelle Vaugier) * Tessa à la pointe de l'épée : Vera Hidlago (Elsa Pataky) * Le Destin de Lisa : Angie ( ) * Journal intime d'une call girl : Hannah / Belle (Billie Piper) * 2010 : Party Down : Uda Bengt (Kristen Bell) * 2011 : The Chicago Code : Beth Killian (Shannon Lucio) * 2011 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Sally Pendrick (Kate Greenhouse) (saison 3) * 2011 : Homeland : Lynne Reed (Brianna Brown) (2 épisodes) * 2011-2012 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Lauren Hunter (Claire Forlani) (2 épisodes) * 2012 : True Blood : Salome Agrippa (Valentina Cervi) (11 épisodes) * depuis 2013 : The Blacklist : l'agent Elizabeth Keen (Megan Boone) (77 épisodes - en cours) * 2013-2014 : The Bridge : l'inspecteur Sonya Cross (Diane Kruger) (26 épisodes) * 2013-2015 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : l'agent Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) (3 épisodes) * 2014-2017 : The Strain : Dutch Velders (Ruta Gedmintas[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/The%20Strain.html « Fiche du doublage de la série The Strain »] sur Doublage Séries Database, consulté le 6 janvier 2015.) * 2014-2018 : Flynn Carson et les Nouveaux Aventuriers : Eve Baird (Rebecca Romijn) (30 épisodes - en cours) * 2015 : The Team : Alicia Verbeeck (Veerle Baetens) (8 épisodes) * 2015 : The Odd Couple : Sharon (Erinn Hayes) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2015 : CSI: Cyber : Regina (Anne Leighton) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2015-2016 : The Mindy Project : Chelsea (Eliza Coupe) (4 épisodes) * 2015-2017 : Quantico : Nimah Amin / Raina Amin (Yasmine Al Masri) (44 épisodes) * 2016 : Berlin Station : Katherine (Nina Young) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2017 : Santa Clarita Diet : (Portia de Rossi) (2 épisodes) * 2017 : Dark : Charlotte Doppler (Karoline Eichhorn) (9 épisodes) * 2017 : Somewhere Between : Laura Price (Paula Patton) (10 épisodes) * 2018 : The Widow : Georgia Wells (Kate Beckinsale) (8 episodes) Séries d'animation * 1996 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Supergirl ( , saison 2 épisodes 40 et 41) * 2000-2001 : Batman, la relève : Dana Tan ( ) / Bobbi « Blade » Summer / Mary McGinnis * 2001-2002 : Les Aventures de Buzz l'Éclair : la princesse Mira Nova / voix additionnelles * 2003-2005 : Star Wars: Clone Wars : Asajj Ventress * 2003-2006 : Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans : Sarasim / Arella * 2008-2013 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Asajj Ventress * 2011-2014 : Kung Fu Panda : L'Incroyable Légende : maître Tigresse * 2012 : Le Petit Prince : Flore (Planète des Libris) * 2013 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Makra l'Orange (saison 1, épisode 9) * 2015 : Thunderbirds : Lady Penelope Creighton-WardDoublé par Rosamund Pike dans la version originale. * depuis 2017 : Spirit : Au galop en toute liberté : Cora Prescott Jeux vidéo * 2002 : Age of Mythology : la Valkyrie Reginleif * 2003 : Sly Raccoon : Carmelita Fox * 2003 : Primal : Jen * 2003 : Pirates des Caraïbes : voix off cinématique * 2004 : Spider-Man 2 : la Chatte noire * 2004 : Sly 2 : Association de voleurs : Carmelita Fox * 2004 : World of Warcraft : race humain sexe féminin / Anduin Wrynn (enfant) / Jaina Portvaillant (Theramore) / Maîtresse de l'ombre Kiryn (MoP) * 2005 : Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie : Ann Darrow * 2005 : Sly 3 : Carmelita Fox * 2005-2010 : Les Enquêtes de Nancy Drew (8 jeux) : Nancy Drew * 2005 : Age of Empires III : la narratrice / Lizzie / Amelia Black / Nonahkee * 2006 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : Les Gardiens du Temple de Salomon : Nicole Collard * 2006 : Justice League Heroes : Zatanna * 2006 : Dreamfall: The Longest Journey : Zoë Castillo * 2007 : Anno 1701 : La Malédiction du dragon : Grace Bonnêt * 2007 : Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer : Kaelyn la Colombe * 2007 : Mass Effect : Liara T'Soni * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Lucy StillmanDoublé par Kristen Bell dans la version originale., voix additionnelles * 2007 : Guild Wars : le personnage féminin du joueur * 2007 : BioShock : Diane McClintock, Tasha Denu et Jasmine Jolene * 2008 : Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe : Catwoman * 2008 : Left 4 Dead : Zoey * 2008 : Fallout 3 : Clover / Moira Brown / Chevalier capitaine Durga * 2008 : Far Cry 2 : Michèle Dachss * 2008 : Dead Space : Kendra * 2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Duels au sabre laser : Asajj Ventress * 2009 : Uncharted 2: Among Thieves : Chloé Frazer * 2009 : Sacred 2: Fallen Angel : Séraphin * 2009 : League of Legends : Sona * 2009 : FEAR 2: Project Origin : Keira Stokes * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Leliana * 2009 : Anno 1404 : Marie d'Artois * 2009 : Brütal Legend : Ophelia * 2009 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Les Héros de la République : Asajj Ventress * 2010 : StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty : Nova et l'aide de camp 23-46 * 2010 : Spider-Man : Dimensions : * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Liara T'Soni * 2010 : Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood : Lucrezia Borgia * 2010 : Fable III : l'héroïne * 2010 : Enslaved: Odyssey to the West : Trip * 2010 : Dante's Inferno : Beatrice * 2010 : The Kore Gang : Pixie * 2011 : Uncharted 3 : L'Illusion de Drake : Chloé Frazer * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Vette * 2011 : Resistance 3 : Suzanne Capelli * 2011 : Dragon Age 2 : Leliana * 2011 : DC Universe Online : Aphrodite / Question / Wonder Woman * 2012 : Tekken Tag Tournament 2 : Lili (cinématique seulement) * 2012 : Resident Evil 6 : Helena Harper * 2012 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Carmelita Fox * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : Liara T'Soni * 2012 : Diablo III : la sorcière * 2013 : Sly Cooper : Voleurs à travers le temps : Carmelita Fox * 2014 : The Elder Scrolls Online : la reine AyrennDoublé par Kate Beckinsale en version originale. * 2014 : Dragon Age: Inquisition : Leliana * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Li-Ming et Nova * 2016 : Lego Marvel's Avengers : Maria HillDoublé par Cobie Smulders dans la version originale * 2016 : Uncharted 4: A Thief's End : Chloé Frazer (multijoueur uniquement) * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Gentiana * 2016 : Dishonored 2 : Alexi Mayhew * 2017 : Uncharted: The Lost Legacy : Chloé Frazer * 2017 : Tekken 7 : Lili (cinématique seulement) * 2017 : Assassin's Creed Origins : Deanna Geary Commentaires * Pour le personnage de Lucy Stillman dans les jeux Assassin's Creed, Marie Zidi remplace Laura Blanc à partir d'Assassin's Creed II en 2009. Cette dernière doublait le personnage dans le premier jeu sorti en 2007. * Dans Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, certains dialogues de Chloé sont doublés par Laura Préjean. D'autres personnages ont également plusieurs voix. * Laura Blanc ne double pas toutes les apparitions de Cendrillon. Dans le premier film sorti en 1950, elle est doublée par Paule Marsay en 1950 pour le premier doublage puis par Dominique Poulain en 1991 pour le second doublage. Elle est également doublé par Chloé Berthier dans Shrek le troisième en 2007. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Laura Blanc sur RS-Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Laura Blanc (séries) sur DSD Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Laura Blanc sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Laura Blanc (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédienne française Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Incomplet